


MCYT Fic: Rise of the Warriors

by SophiaStones123



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Doni Bobes, Gen, Keep a lookout for the homages, Other, Previous Gen of MCYTs will be in this too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27682808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaStones123/pseuds/SophiaStones123
Summary: Trapped and imprisoned for half a millenia only encouraged the warriors to rise up further from their prison and into the world. However, danger will stalk their every move as they must survive in the realms of Minecraftia...And also overcome a mysterious foe known as the Council of Seven to save the world.
Relationships: Brotherhood - Relationship, Friendships - Relationship, No Romantic Relationship(s), Platonic Relationships - Relationship, if there are any - Relationship, like if you ship them, respect them pls, smp will be getting knives after me, team buildo will have my hide, what is wrong with you guys - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	MCYT Fic: Rise of the Warriors

**Author's Note:**

> Holy cow guys, it's finally out!
> 
> Apologies if it's not too good, or I didn't mention a lot of peeps in this chapter, it's gonna include a lot more from here on out!
> 
> And thank you guys for the support! Mandarin Discord, thank you guys so so much for reading through the trailer and giving kudos! Same goes for the Wilbur Soot discord! Really means a lot, and seriously thank you!
> 
> Without further ado, let's start the story!
> 
> Enjoy!

The angry hounds simply rushed across the dark forest with their tongues sticking out, effectively ignoring the snapped branches and twigs as they sprinted.

Whether it was due to hunger or due to fatigue.....

To the young boy, it did not matter.

What mattered the most to him right now, was the younger girl who was running just as fast as he was....

And the fact that the hounds were hunting for them.

With no mercy, no yielding, and complete bloodlust concealed in those crimson eyes.

**"JUST RUN! I WILL COVER YOU!"**

Alex helped his sister up before jumping over a bump....

_Just in the nick of time!_

**"ALEX!"**

**"JUST GO! RUN!"**

He shouted as he pushed his sister forward, and looked around frantically.

He had to do something! THINK!

This is a forest, right?! There must be something, anything that could help him fight the-

Wait.

He stopped running for a moment.

"A branch?"

His eyes lit up as he tried to come up with a surefire solution.

"Eevee, just RUN!"

"Alex?"

His sister turned around....

And was understandably alarmed at what she's seeing.

**"Alex! NO! STOP!"**

She ran towards him, much to his horror.

**"THEY.....THEY.....THEY WILL HURT YOU!"**

She was trying to get close, to tug on his hand, to beg her brother to simply run off into the forest with her, and give up this foolish act of courage....

Because there was no way her brother could simply fight off the hounds alone!

**"DON'T WORRY, JUST GO! I WILL HOLD THEM OFF! JUST GO!"**

She stopped, lips quivered as she was forced to make a choice.

**"GO, EEVEE!"**

Alex yelled, causing her to jerk with a start.

**"GO!"**

He pointed his finger towards the woods, while looking at the bloodthirsty hounds.

They were certainly catching up fast! He has to hurry!

**"JUST GO, I WILL BE OK!"**

Alex hoped that she didn't notice the quiver in his voice as he shouted for her to go.

To tell the truth, forcing her to leave him was one of the very few things that he was certainly afraid of right now.

What if his sister got hurt while trying to run? What if the hounds were not alone in their pursuit for him?

What if one of them dies, in this very night?

_........What if he can't make it out alive?_

"........Alex....."

A gentle voice suddenly cleared him out of his thoughts.

He looked up, and his face softened.

He knew what to do.

"Eevee, just go. I can handle them."

"And I promise you one thing."

"What is that?"

His heart couldn't help but hurt even more from her innocent question.

No, she was too young....She wouldn't understand the full situation very well.

She wouldn't know what he had heard from the grapevine, nor would she ever really understand the danger that they were in.

She wouldn't be able to understand many things.

But......

"I will come back to you. Now go."

He promised that he would keep her safe.

And she understood that.

".....Ok."

Though reluctant, she nodded with a firm smile.

He almost didn't want to let her go.

As they started to run their separate ways, Alex taunted.

**"HEY, HOUNDHEADS! OVER HERE!"**

The hounds' ears peeped up, as they started to take notice of him.

**"HEY! OVER HERE!"**

Alex sure hoped that they were completely alone in their pursuit!

He couldn't help but yelped as the hounds started to chase him down.

Good! His plan was working!

Now moving onto the second part of his plan!

"3......2....."

He counted inwardly as he made round after round, loop after loop.....

"1 1/2, 1 1/4....."

His eyes widened.

"1!"

He snagged the branch.

He quickly took some string from his pocket; It was lucky that he managed to kill some spiders that morning!

**"TAKE THAT!"**

The crossbow might not be the best weapon when trying to defeat a bunch of angry dogs....

But it would have to do!

**"AND THAT! AND THAT!"**

One by one, the hounds vanished into a cloud of smoke.

Not before howling, however, as they felt themselves taking a hit from the arrows that were stuck into their necks.

_Mist Wolves?_

He thought as he raised his eyebrows.

Looks like this just became more serious than I thought.

He looked around him sharply.

"You better come out. I know you are there!"

He turned around, facing in all directions as he held onto the crossbow tightly.

Was the Council here?

Suddenly, a burst of maniacal laughter sounded from behind him.

He turned around sharply.

"I see we may have found yet another Skilled."

His eyes gleamed with victory and pride, and to the boy's horror....

A tinge of insanity.

"I assume you won't be....difficult to capture, seeing that you are all alone."

"Wha-"

A net was cast over him, and he was tied tightly.

He wiggled a bit.

"Don't bother to run. It's made of cobwebs and it's enchanted with infinite stickiness. Won't want you to escape that easily."

The Councilman chuckled darkly.

"And don't bother to run. I have hundreds of where that came from. Oh, _frienddddsssss~_ "

As if answering a cue, the hounds appeared out of the blue.

His eyes widened, and pupils dilated.

How did that..... **beast** get so many?

"Get him back to the castle. He will serve us well in our endeavors."

He ordered the hounds, which proceeded to drag the net along with their teeth.

"Just one more Skilled down, and many more to go."

His teeth gleamed in the moonlight, as he laughed heartily.

"Let's see how the escapees would run away from this this time."

"Not for very long, I'm afraid. For we are **RIGHT HERE!** "

Suddenly, a loud booming voice sounded.

" **BI**H!** " ( _TOMMY, LANGUAGE!_ )

**"WHAT TH-!"**

He was interrupted by a sword to the face; He managed to deflect it on time.

"Damn it! Wilbur! Dream! Get the poisoned arrows! You should be able to deal with them quicker!"

"Sure."

"Let's do this."

They took out their crossbows, and shot the hounds in front of them.

They vanished in a pit of black smoke.

"Ok. Tubbo, Salad, prepare..... **DA BEES**."

"YES!"

Tubbo shouted happily as he went to get..... **DA BEES**.

Salad shrugged as he followed behind, used to the youngsters' ways.

"Yes, let's prepare the _Tubbees_."

He mumbled quietly, as he followed Tubbo back into the dark ends of the forest.

Tommy tried to ignore the snickers that followed; They were on a mission!

"Ok, the bee stings that we prepared should slow the hounds down significantly."

Tommy remarked.

"That should buy us some tim- oooooh, thanks for the potatoes, Techno."

He thanked the warrior as he noticed the massive amounts of potatoes raining all over the battleground.

(He did not know how he acquired that number of potatoes, but he was glad that he did.)

_(Don't tell him that.)_

"No problem. Meeerrrpp."

**"YOU THINK YOU HAVE ALREADY WON?!"**

The Councilman shouted admist the commotion, forcing Tommy and Techno to redirect their attention to him.

"Well, you tho-"

**"YOU THOUGHT WRONG."**

A voice came up behind him as he was suddenly stabbed.

With a diamond sword.

"That's what you are going to say, isn't it?"

The Diamond Boi's face turned firm, as he faced the shadowy figure in the corner of the forest.

He might have stabbed him on the arm, but that's not gonna help much!

"Bad, go and get his sister! Just hurry! Everyone else, split up!"

"Ok, Skeppy!"

"Roger that! Everyone, let's gooooooooo!"

Everyone shouted in answer and agreement as they rushed off, determined to help the boy and his sister.

BadBoyHalo nodded in silence, as he faded into the darkness beyond.

Within a few seconds, he were nowhere to be seen.

"You guys, help Dream and Wilbur get rid of the hounds! We gotta find a way to reach him!"

Willow said, as they readied themselves to help out, and she found a good aiming spot away from the fighting.

She took out a bow, and aimed for the Councilman.

"Sure thing, Willow!"

Tree Branch said and gave a thumbs up, as he readied his own sword and shield.

"I will protect everyone while we approach the kid! Ed, you shoot! John, you keep an eye out! Frez, you stab! You guys, come with me!"

"Everyone else, get a torch and follow Bad!"

**"YES, SIR!"**

Everyone split up to either follow Bad, or help everyone else with the monsters.

Soon, a search party was formed, and it was nowhere to be seen.

**"FOOLS, YOU CAN'T STOP ME!"**

The Councilman shouted, as Willow tightened her grip.

"I am immortal! I am _UNTOUCHABLE!_ I am the rightful ruler of this realm!"

He gestured towards the sky, and faced it with a sharp glance.

"And soon, I will be the rightful _KING OF THE WORLD!_ "

"We will see."

She gritted her teeth, as the number of hounds slowly began to dwindle with everyone's help.

She could care no less, as she is solely focused on the target right in front of her.

"Are you ok, kid?"

Shields were laid open, and directed towards the Councilman and the hounds.

The hounds tried to vigorously bite the shields in two, but the warriors stood firm.

"Yeah, I....I'm fine."

He looked around.

"My sister..."

"Your sister is fine. Our friends are helping us search for her. She will be fine."

Willow couldn't care to listen further, as she prepared herself for the shot.

However, she couldn't help but smirk at the sentence.

"With that muffinhead? Oh, of course she will be fine!"

Muffinhead.

Yeah.

She readied herself.

"Guys, get clear!"

She fired......

_And she made the shot._

  
Meanwhile

The little girl kneeled down under a tree, as she buried her head into her arms.

Her brother has not come back for her yet.

What if he got hurt?

What if he got captured?

What if....

_.....What if he got killed?_

She didn't know what to think.

Should she go back there?

Should she make a run for it?

No, her brother needs her.

It would be wrong to simply run away when her brother needs her the most!

She should be fighting with him, even if she is younger than him!

She glanced at the sword on the floor.

In an instant, she held onto the sword, and her look became determined.

Yes, there must be some way that she can help her brother!

** Little or not! **

Maybe there is some wood she can use? Or iron she could g-

All of a sudden, she heard voices nearby.

"You sure she came here, Bad?"

She ducked into a bush, and waited.

"I mean, this forest is huge. Are you sure she hasn't gone to some cave somewhere?"

"No."

She heard another voice; A male one.

"I can sense life energy, and one is definitely close by."

Just then, she heard another female voice.

"You sure it's not your sleep deprivation talking again? One fish in a bucket is already enough, Bad. You gotta take better care of yourself."

"Shush. And I'm definitely awake. I slept early last night."

"Sure you do."

As they giggled and chuckled, the girl looked at them in awe.

What would it be like, to have friends as close as that?

They have been wandering for years without a family or a single friend by their side; What would it be like to have friends too?

She loves her brother, but...

"Did you hear something?"

Shoot.

"Oh, hello there."

A girl with long brown locks spotted her quickly in the bushes.

"Don't worry, it's ok. Bad may look as monstrous and scary as heck...."

(HEY!)

"But he's still the best muffiny friend anyone could ever have."

(AW! Thank you!)

The rest of the search team quickly helped her out of the bushes.

"Are you the little boy's sister? The boy with the diamond sword?"

Annika said as the Detective carried her, and passed her over to her.

"Y-Yes?"

"And how old are you? What is your name?"

"Eevee. I'm 9."

"And my brother is called Alex."

_9?_

Everyone was shocked and horrified to hear that; This pair of siblings have been wandering all alone for _years_?!

"Alex. Nice name."

She remarked quietly as she passed him over to Bad.

Bad accepted her with open arms.

"We will save your brother, Eevee. Don't worry about it."

He said softly.

"Our friends are warriors of some kind; They can handle it."

"Really?"

A few ' _awwed_ ' at the sight of the little child's eyes widening into the 'puppy-dog eyes' that everyone has heard about.

The others smiled and nodded.

Bad, however, answered in the firmest voice and tone that he had ever used.

"Yeah," He said with _absolute_ certainty. 

_"They will."_

**Author's Note:**

> hope the prologue isn't terrible


End file.
